poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Christopher Robin (2018 film)
Christopher Robin is an upcoming American fantasy comedy-drama film directed by Marc Forster, with a screenplay written by Tom McCarthy, Alex Ross Perry, and Allison Schroeder and from a story by Perry. The film is inspired by A. A. Milne's book Winnie-the-Pooh and is a live-action/CGI continuation of the Disney franchise of the same name. The film will star Ewan McGregor as Christopher Robin, with Hayley Atwell, Bronte Carmichael, and Mark Gatiss in supporting roles, along with the voices of Jim Cummings, Chris O'Dowd, Brad Garrett, Toby Jones, Nick Mohammed, Peter Capaldi, and Sophie Okonedo. Christopher Robin is scheduled to be released on August 3, 2018 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures in the United States. Plot Christopher Robin, the little boy from the Winnie-the-Pooh stories, is now all grown up, and has lost all sense of imagination. Pooh and his friends from the Hundred Acre Wood re-enter Christopher's life to help him find it again. Cast *Ewan McGregor as Christopher Robin Milne, a businessman who was once an imaginative boy. **Orton O'Brien as young Christopher Robin *Hayley Atwell as Evelyn Robin, Christopher's wife. *Bronte Carmichael as Madeline Robin, Christopher's daughter. *Mark Gatiss as Giles Winslow, Christopher's boss. Voice cast *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh, a honey loving stuffed bear who lives in the Hundred Acre Wood. *Chris O'Dowd as Tigger, a stuffed tiger, who lives in the Hundred Acre Wood, that loves to bounce on his tail like a spring. *Brad Garrett as Eeyore, a stuffed donkey in the Hundred Acre Wood who always loses his tail and talks with a deep depressing voice and tone. *Toby Jones as Owl, a stuffed owl who is the Wiseman of the Hundred Acre Wood. *Nick Mohammed as Piglet, a diminutive stuffed pig in the Hundred Acre Wood who is afraid of everything but has a big heart. *Peter Capaldi as Rabbit, a stuffed rabbit who is a neat freak and a vegetable farmer in the Hundred Acre Wood. *Sophie Okonedo as Kanga, a stuffed kangaroo in Hundred Acre Wood who is the mother of Roo. *Wyatt Dean Hall as Roo, a stuffed joey in Hundred Acre Wood who is the son of Kanga. Production Development On April 2, 2015, Walt Disney Pictures announced that a live-action adaptation based on the characters from the Winnie the Pooh franchise was in development which would take a similar pattern to 2010's Alice in Wonderland, 2014's Maleficent and 2015's Cinderella. Alex Ross Perry was hired to write the script and Brigham Taylor hired to produce the film, about an adult Christopher Robin returning to the Hundred Acre Wood to spend time with Pooh and the gang. On November 18, 2016, it was reported that the studio had hired Marc Forster to direct the film, titled Christopher Robin, and the project would have "strong elements of magical realism as it seeks to tell an emotional journey with heartwarming adventure." On March 1, 2017, Tom McCarthy was hired to rewrite the existing screenplay. Casting On April 26, 2017, Ewan McGregor was announced to play the title character while Allison Schroeder was recruited to do additional work on the script. On June 22, 2017, it was revealed that Gemma Arterton had been in negotiations to portray the wife of the title character but, ultimately, she passed on the role. In August and September 2017, Hayley Atwell and Mark Gatiss were cast as Evelyn, Christopher Robin's wife and Giles Winslow, Christopher Robin's boss, while Brad Garrett and Nick Mohammed were cast as Eeyore and Piglet and Jim Cummings reprising his role as Winnie the Pooh. In January 2018, Chris O’Dowd,Peter Capaldi, Sophie Okonedo and Toby Jones were cast as Tigger, Rabbit, Kanga, Owl respectively. Filming Principal photography on the film began in early-August 2017 in the United Kingdom. Music Jóhann Jóhannsson was hired to score the film, shortly before his death on February 9, 2018. Jon Brion was later confirmed to be the film's composer. Release Christopher Robin is scheduled to be released on August 3, 2018 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Marketing The first teaser poster of the film was released on March 5, 2018, and the first teaser trailer was unveiled the following day. Videos Christopher Robin Official Teaser Trailer Category:2018 films Category:Fims Category:Movies